fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR21
The Art Contest Begins! Ayano's New Painting! (アートコンテストが始まります！綾乃の新絵画！''Āto kontesuto ga hajimarimasu! Ayano no shin kaiga!) is the twenty-first episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 70th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Ayano struggling to find ideas for her new painting for the art contest. Plot It's finally time for the Art Contest to begin, but Ayano is having trouble coming up with a new painting. She goes around to the Cures' houses for inspiration, until she meets Hashimoto Minori, who gives her some advice. When Minori's Heart Flower is stolen by Aranya, what will Ayano do? Synopsis The episode begins when a paintbrush is picked up, and is dipped into yellow paint, and is moved to a painting of the Pretty Cure with their new member, Cure Sunshine. The paintbrush paints the rest of Cure Sunshine's hair, and the paintbrush is set down afterwards. Ayano turns around and says to the Cures that she was finished. The Cures run over to take a look, and they all loved it! Hanae says that Ayano has a true talent for art, and the other Cures agree. Rina tells Ayano that the art contest was taking place in two days. Ayano says that she wants do a different painting, and Rina gives her the brochure. Ayano takes a look and says that the theme is "my happy place". Ayano puts the brochure in her bag, and thanks the Cures. That night, Ayano was having a dream about a girl. The girl asked Ayano why she was painting, and Ayano said that she loved it. The girl smiled and looked at the sky. She said that everyone had their own passion, and Ayano asked the girl what her passion was. The girl smiled, but didn't say anything. The next day, Ayano was walking, where she saw Hanae running. Hanae said that running was a part of her daily exercise, and asked if Ayano wanted to join her. She passed, and walked off. She then went to Hinata's house, where Hinata was trying to convince Itsuki that a unicorn was better than a pegasus. Ayano laughed at their disagreement, and left the house. Finally, Ayano went to Rina's house, where Yuri was reading. Ayano asked where Rina was, and Yuri said that she was at work. Ayano nodded, and asked if Yuri knew a thing or two about painting. Yuri, however, shook her head, and after thanking her, Ayano left the house. She sat down on a park bench and sighed. Coffret asked why Ayano was upset, and Ayano, while petting his head, said that she couldn't find any good inspiration for a painting. Just then, a voice said that Coffret was a cute plush toy. Ayano freaked out, but calmed when she saw that the person who had spoken was Hashimoto Minori, the headmistress of Flora Academy. Minori said that Ayano did really well in the swimming relay, and Saku Academy deserved to win that relay. Ayano thanked her, and Minori asked why Ayano was down. Ayano said that the art contest was tomorrow, and she had no inspiration. Minori asked what the theme was, and Ayano told her. Minori closed her eyes and said that a "happy place" was a place where one felt the most calm in, a place where one could feel happy. Ayano asked Minori what her happy place was, and Minori said that her happy place was a place where everyone could smile, including those who are not her family, friends and students. Ayano then came up with an idea and thanked Minori for her advice. As Ayano ran off, Minori said that Ayano was happy now, but Minori closed her eyes and said that she definitely didn't help her. She said that she wished that she could make everyone happy, and remembered people saying to her that she couldn't. Suddenly, Aranya appeared and looked at Minori's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from her and merged it with Minori's hat, and it turned into a Desertrian. Ayano stopped running, and turned around to find a Desertrian. She held out her hand, which had her Heart Ring on it, and transformed into Cure Ocean. She began fighting the Desertrian, and Coffret picked up the crystal sphere which had Minori encased within it. Hanae, Hinata, Rina, Yuri and Itsuki meet up, and Coffret finds them. He tells them that a Desertrian is rampaging, and Cure Ocean is fighting it all by herself. The Cures then transform (with no one in sight), and go to help Cure Ocean. The six Cures work together to defeat the Desertrian, and they (minus Cure Moonlight and Cure Sunshine) performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Minori, who was unconscious. Aranya disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Minori woke up, and looked embarrassed at the Cures surrounding her. She quickly stood up and thanked them, then walked away. The next day, it was the art contest, and the Cures look at Ayano's painting, which had won first place. They congratulated her, and Ayano said that her "happy place" was a place where she could paint, because she loved it. The episode ends with an image of Ayano's painting. Major Events * The twenty-first Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Aranya * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Hashimoto Minori Trivia * The opening card features Cure Ocean in honour of her birthday. Gallery Erika_kurumi.jpg|The girl in Ayano's dream 1626_900.png|Cure Ocean fighting the Desertrian Color-Life-Anime-Girls-Paintings-4.jpg|Ayano's painting for the art contest Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures